


Break me, shake me, hate me (take me over)

by capture_your_dreams



Series: You know what they do to guys like us in prison [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, Verbal Humiliation, enemies to lovers (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: You abused me in a way that I've never known
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: You know what they do to guys like us in prison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052726
Kudos: 21





	Break me, shake me, hate me (take me over)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is basically agent!Yuzu and agent!Javi (totally inaccurate btw) with a lot of smut, violence and angst. Again english is not my first language, so I’m sorry if there’s any mistake. Thank u for reading!

[Savage Garden - Break Me Shake Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJY6xGm_6f0)

Everything was perfect before _him_.

Yuzuru knew what he needed to do. Wake up, eat, train, study, go to sleep and repeat it every day. But everything changed when _he_ arrived with that stupid smile and that caring personality that didn’t fit in. 

Only God knew all the things Yuzuru had to through to finally be where he was. He survived the military the enough to be noticed and now was training to be one of the few select agents in the _cricket club_ , a worldwide agency of mercenaries. He only needed to improve a little bit more so he could be send on missions.

But now that things were going exactly like he planned, Javier had to changed everything.

Yuzuru was used to be the best, not only in the theory classes but in the field. None of his training mates were competence and he was perfectly comfortable with how things were in the base. But of course Javier had to ruin it by threatening his place as the best soon-to-be-agent.

The spaniard was good at everything. Not only he was a lot better than him on languages but in the combat field he would always win, no matter how much Yuzuru trained. He knew Javier was obviously bigger and stronger than him, but so did his other opponents and he was fast enough to balance the physical force with his agile technique. The problem was that Javier didn’t only had the strength but was as calculating as him.

And as if wasn’t enough with winning, Javier always tried to helped him to get up and gave him one of his famous smiles that everybody loved.

Everyone loved Javier.

Everyone except him.

And when his superior informed him that Javier would be his roommate, Yuzuru wanted to die. He was perfectly fine being the only one without a roommate, but now the other bed in his room was full with clothes and stuff from the spaniard. 

“Hey, I know we really haven’t had the chance to know each other, so I’m Javier but you can call me Javi”, he said, starting to unpack all his things, but Yuzuru couldn’t care less. “When I finish maybe we could—” 

“Listen, I don’t care who you are, I didn’t come here to make friends”. Yuzuru interrupted.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”. Javier tried to say but Yuzuru was already out of the room. 

…

“I hate him”

“You only say that because Javier beat you _again_ ”. Shoma said, not even looking at him nor stop eating.

They were in the cafeteria, sitting in one of the farthest tables so no one could bother them. That’s what he like about Shoma, he was always honest and never tried to cross his limits by trying to asked for a friendship he couldn’t give. All of their conversations were about training and it work for both of them.

“It’s just not fair. I train my ass off and he just tries it one time and suddenly he’s the fucking best”. he said, not noticing the signals that Shoma was making to him to shut up.

“You think I don’t struggle?”, a voice asked behind him. “You really think you’re the only one sacrificing things so you can be here?” 

Yuzuru knew he fucked up. Not only Javier clearly heard everything but for the first time since he arrived to the agency, his face was dead serious. 

He usually didn’t care about people’s feelings, but seeing how his words affected Javier, a strange sensation invaded him. He felt guilty because all this time the only thing Javier did was tried to befriend him, and despite of what he said to Shoma, he knew how hard Javier trained and studied every day. Actually, he was just being a sore loser.

“All I ever wanted was to be your friend, but you know what? I don’t care anymore, puedes irte a la mierda*”.

Yuzuru used all of his willpower to not go behind Javier as he walked out of the cafeteria. Because at the end, he couldn’t let anyone know that the real reason why he hated Javier so much was that he actually liked him a lot more than he should, and with this kind of job he couldn’t care about anyone, not even the kind and sweet spaniard that made his heart raced every time he smiled.

…

“I’m sorry”. Yuzuru had never apologized to anyone, but here he was, humiliating himself in front of the last person he wanted to see him like that.

He expected Javier to accept his apology and go back to normal where the spaniard was trying so hard to be noticed by him. But of course things didn’t work out like he wanted and Javier kept pretending to be making his bed like he didn’t heard anything.

“I said I’m sorry”. he repeated with his voice showing how annoyed he was getting.

“And I heard you but I don’t care”, with that phrase Yuzuru could feel his blood boil. How did Javier dare to talk to him like that? 

“Stop acting like a bitch, it doesn’t suit you”. Yuzuru said, gaining the reaction he wanted from Javier.

“What the fuck did you said?” Javier asked, turning around so he could face Yuzuru, and when he saw him smirking, anger filled him and the next thing he knew was that he took Yuzuru’s arm and throw his tiny body to his bed.

“Repeat it”. Javier order, grabbing Yuzuru’s hands together on top of his head with force while he positioned himself on top of his body.

Both of them knew Yuzuru was strong enough to fight and get free, but instead he just looked at Javier, conscious that his eyes showed how much he enjoyed being controlled.

“You think you can have everything?” Javier asked, tightening his grip on his wrists. “You treat me like shit and expect me to accept your apology just because you offer yourself like this?”.

“Fuck you”. he spited, not wanting to give Javier the pleasure to know that he was right.

“Oh, I’m planning on doing it, and you would love it, right? You act all tough but in reality you’re just a little slut”.

Yuzuru wanted to say something, anything, but all his words died in his throat when Javier cupped his erection on top of his pants.

“You really like this, eh? Look how hard you are and I’ve barely touched you”. Javier said before attacking his lips with his mouth.

Javier raised his free hand that wasn’t holding him under his shirt, touching every part of his chest and stopping on his nipples to give them a pinch. The pain combined with pleasure when the hand was replaced by a hot tongue. Javier licked and bit the little pink buttons till they were hard and Yuzuru was moaning his name.

Javier’s hand lowered his body till he pulled his pants and underwear all the way down, leaving him completely expose while Javier was still fully dress. He wanted to undress the spaniard too, but he loved the sensation of his rough clothes against his soft skin so much that he couldn’t bother to do it.

“Suck them,” Javier ordered, forcing three fingers in his mouth. Yuzuru made sure to look straight at Javier’s eyes while he enrolled his tongue on every finger, leaving a mess of saliva all over his hand. “Mierda, voy a follarte tan duro*”.

Yuzuru didn’t know what that meant but got an idea when Javier took his fingers off his mouth and pushed one in his asshole. This was his first time having something inside him, but it felt too good, and when Javier curved his finger to hit a special spot, he screamed. 

He really never thought he would ever be so vulnerable and expose to someone, but there was him, laying with his legs wide open and now with three fingers in his ass.

“Motto, motto*” he moaned, moving desperately his hips so he could take Javier deeper.

He grunted in displeasure when the fingers were removed, leaving him so empty of all sudden.

“Javi, fuck me, please” he begged, desperate to feel him again. Javier, not being able to resist anymore, took out his erection off his pants and spit on his hand to lubed himself before line up to the clenching hole.

Both of them grunted when Javier’s dick entered all the way in one go.

Javier could barely control himself. Yuzuru felt so tight and hot, just like he was made for him. He wanted to move so bad, but the open mouth and teary eyes of the japanese made him stop. Javier released his grip off Yuzuru’s wrists so he could wipe his tears and kiss his swollen lips.

And of course Yuzuru was used to pain, but this was a whole new experience. He felt so _full_. His whole body was on fire and Javier was all over him, _in_ him, with his tongue in his mouth and his dick inside him. The only thing that mattered was how good it felt, and when the spaniard started moving his hips, all he could do was to clench his hands over Javier’s shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re mine Yuzu, you understood? I’m the only one that can touch you like this”.

“Yes, Javi, I’m yours” Yuzuru answered, far too gone in the sensation of Javier’s thick cock stretching him to the limit with every thrust. 

Yuzuru could feel sweat dropping from his forehead to his neck where Javier was licking every inch of his skin, and no matter how much he tried to control himself, his moans and screams filled the whole room.

He knew he couldn’t last any longer. His body was shaking with the immense pleasure and when the orgasm hit him, his vision went black of a minute. When he came back to his senses, Javier was still thrusting on his abused hole.

“I can’t, no more” he tried to say, but Javier just tightening his grip on his waist so he could keep sliding deeper in his body. His movements were uncontrolled and fast and the only thing Yuzuru could do was lie in the bed with his legs open, taking everything that Javier had to give him even if it hurt.

“I’m going to fill you so good”. Javier grunted, holding the small body under him with so much strength that he was sure he would leave bruises, and part of him wanted to mark Yuzuru all over so everyone could know who he belongs to.

“Yes, please Javi, make me yours”. Yuzuru whispered in his ear and that was all he needed to come. Javier had to bite Yuzuru’s shoulder so he could silence his scream while he pours out his semen inside of the tight hole around him.

Yuzuru felt the heavy weight of Javier’s body when he collapsed on top him, and in a strange way, he had never felt so secure in his whole life. Yuzuru couldn’t control his hands and started to caress the soft curled hair while Javier laid his head on his chest. 

Maybe everything was perfect before Javier came to his life, but a little bit of change wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes irte a la mierda *: Fuck off (kind of)  
> Motto*: More  
> Mierda, voy a follarte tan duro*: Fuck, I’m going to fuck you so hard. 
> 
> sooo i planned this whole universe at 3am in the middle of a crisis and the next part will be about missions where Yuzu and Javi basically kill people together, i hope you like it!


End file.
